The Rewriten Laundry room story
by Ass Kickin Princess Kai
Summary: Makes more sense! The origanal auther has returned to finished. please reread this, it is much better. and makes more sense. KaiHilary! this time!
1. Chapter 1

Oh My god. It has been so long. For those of you who dont know. I am restarting all my stories. (well, the good ones) I cant really call them mine, cause they are not. They did belong to my friends, whom, wrote half decent stories and posted everything that came to mind. This was mine, but they took over it after I got writers block into the 5th of 6th chapter.

so, im gonna write them over. So tell me the stories you want me to write and finish, and tell me the ones you want to be deleted.

Sad thing is, I dont know what half of them are. After three of my friends took it over, I made my own acount.

I'm only going to finish these and never write anything new.

**The Kai and Hilary Adventure: Lost in the Laundry room  
Chapter 1: Drawing Straws  
**

**On a what seemed like a normal Saturday morning was acaully a moring of complete anxiety. For it was laundry day, and Grampa Granger decided to leave the bladebreakers with thes horrible job. At The moment the bladebreakers had their jaws dropped down to the floor, eyes wide open and were staring into a room misery.  
**

"**So who's it gonna be?" Ray asked, shocked at what he was seeing.  
**

"**I dun'no, but I feel sorry for them!" Tyson said, laughing out of crueilty and being nerves.  
**

"**Yeah no kidding, but who's the unlucky two?" Max asked, worried it was gonna be him. All team had decided to send in two, because they had an upcoming tornament.  
**

"**Well, how are we going to decide" Kenny asked, moving his glasses infront of his eyes, just to make sure he was seeing ok.  
**

"**We can draw straws?" Max suggested. Drawing straws were his strong point.  
**

"**Oh come-on Maxie! How-bout some thin else? I Always loose on that! If we draw straws, Me and someone else will be doing it for sure! And you all need me for the tornament!" Tyson complained.  
**

"**Then what else do you have in mind to decide? We always have Max, Ray and kai for it, Tyson" Hilary rolled her eyes.  
**

"**I don't know! Just something else beside Drawing straws, Please! And what if I and Ray have to do it, than we cant train!" Tyson pouted  
**

"**It's the easiest way on deciding who gets to suffer! And plus you all practiced enough, give yourself a break." Hilary smirked**

**"Yeah, what a nice break from training. Doing laundry..." Max sweatdroped.**

**"Shut it Max! Come on Tyson!" Hilary said annoyed by the pig headed boy.**

**"Fine! I Guess Im defeated, we'll draw straws!" Tyson threw his hands in the air, over his head, in defeat  
**

"**Ok then I'll get the straws!" Hilary ran in the kitchen. Everyone sighed at her return  
She came back to the boys, while staring in discuss at the room. She looked at Kai  
"Here hold these!" Hilary said handing Kai the straws  
**

"**Hn" Kai said grabbing the six straws  
Tyson gulped and grabbed one  
**

"**OH YEAH! I GOT A LONG ONE!" Tyson jumped up and down, waving his long straw around in the air like a child who just got a new toy at christmas. (i used to do that. hehe) Max was next, he picked a long one too and did the same as Tyson  
Hilary then reached for one and picked it up. Her eyes widen and looked at the white mini tube in her hand. "NNNNOOOOO!" Hilary cried, dropping to her knees, clenching her short straw in agony.  
**

"**Oh, too bad Hil, sorry!" Tyson snickered.  
**

"**Shet up!" Hilary swatted Tyson across the back of the head "Ray! Draw!"  
**

"**Fine!" Rei picked up a straw "Oh, Cool!"  
**

"**My turn!" Kenny said picking up a long one  
**

"**Go Rei! Go Kenny!... Wait, Oh that means Kai..." Everyone heads turned to Kai, who was standing against the wall with his eyes closed, arms crossed  
**

"**Hn, Great!" Kai said coldly, walking in the room  
**

"**Well better get started!" Hilary sighed, chasing after Kai **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Poke-a-dotted underwear  
Kai and Hilary walked into the room  
**

"**Woah!" They said in union as they entered the big room. Hilary closed the door behind her, not wanting to hear her friends laugh at them. She kept her eyes on the thing infront of her. Outside this room in the hallway, it looked a tad bit smaller.  
There, infront of them were thousands and thousands of piles of dirty laundry!  
**

"**How did this place get so big? I mean the Dojo looks so small... and this place is like miles long! You can't even see the back wall, Or any wall except the one behind us! This is impossible!" Hilary said, her mouth hanging wide open. Taking in every detail.  
**

"**You know, Bugs are going to fly in there!" Kai smiled "Lets get to work..."  
**

"**Ok... But were is the washer and dryer?" Hilary asked looking through the piles of dirty laundry cloths  
**

"**Well this is nice! How are we suppose to do the laundry if we can't even find the washer and dryer machine!" Kai screamed! "Fagets!"  
**

"**Huh, oh don't worry, we'll find it..." Hilary smiled at the frustrated teen.  
**

"**Hn..." Kai said, walking past Hilary and started to walk into the great beyond  
**

"**Hey, were are you going?" Hilary ran after Kai  
**

"**I'm gonna see how big of a place this is..." He said.  
**

"**Ok, Wait for me!" She screamed  
The two kids had been walking for about an hour, and there was no sign of the washer or dryer machine.  
**

"**How long has it been Kai?" Hilary moaned. Sinking to her shaking knees.  
**

"**An hour..." Kai said furious. How could he have gotten stuck with this job.  
-Growl-  
"Shit, What was that!" Hilary screamed, Jumping up.  
**

"**Shut up." Kai urged the girl to be quiet  
**

"**How rude.." Hilary mumbled. "What the hell would be in a laundry room, that can growl?" Hilary asked herself outloud  
**

"**Shhhh!..." Kai said  
-Growl-  
"AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Kai yelled as something had jumped onto his face!  
**

"**What! Tyson's poke-a-dotted underwear! GGGGRRRROOOOSSSSSSSS! THERE DIRTY!" Hilary said screaming and laughing at the same time!  
**

"**Hilary... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME THAT THERE DIRTY! NOW GET THIS DAMN UNDERWEAR OFF MY HEAD NOW!" Kai screamed. stoping and pointing at the thing on his head.  
**

"**Oh sorry!" She ran up to Kai and tugged on the underwear.  
**

"**GET IT OFF! NOW!" Kai begged. A little freaked out that an Tyson's underwear was so violent. What did he do, beat it?  
**

"**I'm trying! It won't let go of your head!" Hilary snapped at him. Smirking at the same time.  
After 20 minutes of kicking, hitting, tugging, screaming, yelling, talking, throwing cloths at it and throwing threats at the underwear, it finally ran away crying  
**

"**Well, that was terribly disturbing..." Kai said blankly. He got up shaky and sat against a pile of dirty laundry  
Hilary got up and walked over to Kai and helped him to his feet  
**

"**You ok?" Hilary asked, holding back a big smile.  
**

"**I Just got attacked by Tyson's dirty pair of underwear, do you really think I am alright?" Kai said walking off to find the machines still a little shaky. His face had small cuts and bruises.  
**

"**Kai, Stop Walking off! We should stick together! Your hurt anyways! What if one comes back!" Hilary called after him.  
**

"**Hurry up! We have got so much to do, and we can't even find the washer and dryer machine!" Kai snapped at Hilary. suddenly wishing his voice was softer  
**

"**I Know That! Duh, we got millions of piles of cloths to do!" Hilary snapped Back!  
**

"**Hn..Look lets spit up, were not getting anywhere! You go that way and I'll go this way. Good bye." Kai said continuing to walk of in search for a machine. He mostly wanted to split up to gather up the rest of his pride he had left.  
**

"**Yeah... Whatever..." Hilary said walking the other way, but stopped "I hope the damn underwear eats your Freakin head off!" **

**Kai cringed at her words, he didn't want the girl to hate him. He just wasn't comfortible working with someone who just witnesed him getting attached be underwear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter was the "Whose line is it anyways" but that was random, and i dont want to scare you all away with the randomness. but if you want me to add it later, i will, it's save on my piczo website.**

**Chapter 3: Hilary Gets Eaten **

After years and years of wandering... Just Joking around, It's only been a day, Kai had finally found the washing machine!

Kai smiled. Proud of himself for acomplishing this task. Now all he needed to do was find Hilary. 'I hope she is ok! I would kill Myself if she got hurt! It was my idea we spit up... I hope that it wasn't a bad idea!' Kai thought uneasy

Hilary had just gotten done from running away from 'Tyson's dirty underwear' again... 'I wonder how Kai is... He was really mean to me... It seems like he cant handle someone caring for him...''What I really wonder is how we got so many cloths! I mean I never knew so many cloths existed! Doesn't anyone do laundry in the Granger family!' Hilary thought 'Some of these cloths are baby cloths!'

Hilary kept on walking when...

"OH MY gOD! IT CAN'T BE! I-IIII-I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WHAT DO I DO! OH Oh KAI! KAI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!" Hilary yelled out "IT'S THE DRYER!"

The ground or should I say cloths started to shake rapidly.!. A Gigantic monster started to form out of the dirty cloths!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hilary screamed as the monster which was made of cloths, grabbed Hilary and picked her up 50 ft in the air. (I bet she could see her house!)

"HHHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP! KKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Hilary yelled at the top of her lungs. She screamed so loud the 50 ft cloths monster had to drop Hilary and cover it's ears, then it hurried and picked her up again

Kai must of had heard her cause he came running... Then he tumbled down a 60 ft cloths mountain. Great, he had lost his pride again... He quickly shuffled up and dusted himself off.

"Kai! It's gonna eat me!" Hilary cried.

Kai... Being Kai simply said

"How, It's just a bunch of cloths? It's impossible for cloths to eat a person!" Kai yelled confused and a freaked out. What the hell kind of laundry room was this!

"Oh I don't know how the Hell! All I Know is that it is going to eat me! And you better help me you freakin idiot or I'm gonna rip your head off, flush it down the toilet and burn your body!" Hilary yelled. A little taking back that Kai wouldn't help her!

"How are you gonna rip my head off, Flush it down the toilet and burn my body if the 50 ft cloths monster eats you? And sides, my head wont fit down the toilet" Kai said.

"I Don't freakin care! Just Helppppp!" Hilary cried and begged. mostly yelled...

The monster just stood there, listening to the two teens argue and scream. he smirked to himself. (wow, a 50 foot cloths monster just smirked...)

"You could ask nicely?" Kai pouted. Why couldn't someone ask nicely to him. everyone in his life wanted him to do so much and be some much. They could ask nicely once in a while. Of course, he wouldn't ask nicely if he was in that monsters hand. The truth was, Kai didn't know how to stop this thing, Dranzer was in his suitcase. All he was is a 4'6, 14 year old teen. What could he do?

"What the hell do you Know about niceness? You are a Sourpuss, a coldblanket and that kind of stuff! And sides Niceness doesn't matter when your about to be eaten! Now HHHEEELLLPPPP!" She screamed.

**  
Kai stepped back, what did he know about niceness? The only reason he was acting so clueless was because he really was clueless."Fine! But how do I stop a 50 ft cloths monster from eating you?" Kai finally asked, giving up on thinking. **

"How the hell am I suppose to know? Just please help me!" Hilary cried, her last sentence full of misery.

"I Know! Just let it eat you!" Kai said. (finally!)

"What! I'm not gonna let it eat me!" Hilary said but before she could say another word, the 50 ft cloths monster ate her

The monster started to form back into the land and disappeared into the ground and left Hilary sitting there dumbfounded.

"Kai I'm gonna kill you!" Hilary screamed , ran up to Kai and started beating him up!

"AH! Hilary please!! Why are you attaching me!!!" Kai screamed in fear, while being kicked and punched

"Because, you just let me be eaten like that you damn idiot! Why dont you care for anyone but youself!" Hilary said continuing to kick and punch him

"Your Alive, aren't you?" Kai smiled, while in pain. 'I do care!'

"Yes.. But..." Hilary blinked. She could see something in his eyes... but what was it?

"Get off of me! We Found the washer and dryer machine! So come on, lets get to work!" Kai said, feeling the strange silence between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Stupidness Begins Too **

"Ok listen up underwear and boxer friends, we need to put a stop to those two teenagers! There cleaning and taking away all our land! And Worst of all, they are taking away our children who has not developed yet! Those poor boxers and underwear, they can't talk, walk, run or even move yet! They don't even have a brain yet! But if they start taking them away, then washing them, WE WON"T HAVE A FUTURE!" A pair of Black boxers, with golden crowns on preached. (Kai's Boxers)

"But how?" Some Green boxers, with Baby turtles on them asked (Maxes Boxers)

"YA MANN! I MEAN THEY'LL LIKE START KICKIN YA AND PUNCIN YA! AND SCREAMIN AT YA! AND TUGGIN ON YA! AND THROWIN CLOTHS AT YA! AND THEY'LL THROW THREATS AT YA! AND THEY'LL NEVER STOP UNTIL YA RUN HOME LIKE CRYING LIKE A LITTLE GIRLS UNDERWEAR! IT IS LIKE AWFULL DUDE! WE GOTTA STOP THE MADNESS! WE JUST GOTTA! DUDE!" Tyson's poke-a-dotted underwear screamed and cried, mostly cried

"SHET up!" The Black (w) Crowns yelled

Nobody was listening, they were all to busy panicking about being washed and used agian

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! STUT UP YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AND LISTEN UP!" The black boxers (w) Crowns yelled, everybody looked up, startled, by their kings out burst "Look if they don't stop we will start a 'WORLD WAR 3' !"

"A 'World War 3'? Cool!" said a brown pair of boxers (w) a human baby that had a over size, white lab jacket on and waz holding a test tub (Kenny's)

"We'll make history! Just think... 'World War 3' 'the underwear VS Kai and Hilary, two stupid teens' !" said a gray pair of boxers with baby kittens on them yelled (Rei's)

"Ok, so here is what we do...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 11 **

"Ready my army?" Kai's black boxers yelled from on top of one of the last piles of cloths

The boxers and underwear looked around the launry room home. surprisenly the two teens have washed almost everything, well, everything they could see. They all cheered.

"Charge!" He yelled jumping off the pile and started to run with the other boxers and underwear. They were finally going to take a step for all boxers and underwear.

That very day, off torward the washer, kai and hilary sat waiting on more cloths...

"Well, bout 250000 more loads and I'd say we will be Finished!" Hilary smiled, puting the wet cloths in the basket. "Here ya go."

"Whatever!" Kai yelled, standing up and leaned against the runing washer

"What is up with you? One moment your losing it, the next your pissed off by nothing!" Hilary yelled back

"Just shut up!" Kai screamed

"I Will!" Hilary yelled "Wait I mean I Wont! Hey, Get your ass back here!"

Kai just kept on walking. He was sick of this. Sick of doing laundry. Sick of losing to Tyson. Sick of his life. At first, this had been alright, well, no one likes doing laundry but... he was with Hilary. When Hilary was held up by that cloths monster, all he could think about was keeping her safe. She was the sweetest girl he ever met. He knew she hated him. Who doesn't? He's rude, a sourpuss (list goes on). He just doesn't know how to show people his emotions. All his life he had lived in the abby. There were no girls, no emotions, no one to care about you. Deep down, Kai had a crush on the hazel eyed girl.

Kai came out of his thought and looked at his surrondings. He had been there before, it was the other side of the laundry room. He walked towards the wall and leaned on it. But something wasn't right. It was as if something was coming. A sounds started to apear. Almost some insane battle cry. In the far distance he could see something runing towards him. An Army. And army of boxers and underwear? What the fuck was going on?

Kai didn't dare get up and run. He wasn't going to be afraid of a bunch of talking cloths. Or should he be? He hoped off the wall and prepraired himself. If talking underwear and boxers were marching torwards you, you should always be ready.

A few came out of the group and jumped on the two toned haired teen. Kai jerked backwards and yanked them off. More came, pining him to the ground and tieing the teen up.

The King of the boxers laughed as he stuffed a sock into the kids mouth. "Did you really think you could clean up this laundry room?" He said

Kai sweatdroped. This seemed just like a moment on a cartoon when the vilian captured the hero. Except he was no hero, and HIS boxers just stuffed a dirty sock in his mouth. He didn't know if he should be embarrested, or freaked out that a bunch of cloths just tied him up. I guess Kai should have listened to his grandfather when he said "Dont ever go walking about in a laundry room all alone."

"For years and years cloths around the world have been mistreated!" The King said in disgust. "Kid, you will parish for ever thinking you could clean our these cloths.

Now at the moment Kai was about ready to laugh. Was his bopxers serious? They were going to try and kill him? There cloths! cloths are supose to be washed!

They carried the teen to what seemed like an ocean of laundry soup. They hooked the crimsom eyed kid to a crane which hung over it.

"Any last words, boy?" The king smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**The army laughed as Kai was being lowered, upside down into the ocean.**

'I really wish I wasn't upside down, the blood is rushing to my head!' Kai thought misably. He couldn't believe a bunch of cloths were going to suceed in killing him. But what would happen to Hilary when he was dead? Would they get the girl?

He looked over at the cloths who, were randomly doing some kind of victory dance. It looked like something they got off of the video game Crash banda something.

Kai could feel his hair slowly enter the unforgivingly cold laundry soap. Kai knew if he lived through this, he would need to go to the sixth floor, or a doctor would need to give him mental pills to keep his sanity, cause at the moment Kai didn't know what was real any more. Who knows? Maybe Cheese really does Grow on Apples. Maybe Toilets can fly? Maybe Goerge Bush is a good presedent? Yep, he had lost it. (-No I like goerge Bush. i think he is a good president-)

"Hey! What in gods name do you think you are doing!" Kai jerked his head up to see what was going on, but only got a face full of laundry saop in his eyes. He started kicking and sqirming. The stuff burned. The soap now covered his noes.

"Dont worry Kai! I'll Get you out of here!" He knew that voice! Hilary! She had come to save him! 

Kai yelled something out, but it was mumbled by the sock and then his head was completly under.

Wait? Maybe Kai didn't want to be saved? He would have to live with the thought that he couldn't escape a bunch of cloths, and Hilary could! Of course at his furneral, poeple would probably be laughing at him for getting killed by own his boxers. The next big news! "Kid killed by his own boxers and friends!" Life was fair to him.

Random clouds started to form under the ceiling of the laundry room. And I really mean random! Hilary looked over at Kai who had stoped sqirming and was now half way under. She had to do something fast! There were just to many of them. She needed a miracle.

"Runaway!" The king boxer yelled! Little droplets of 'Laundty soap?' started to fall. Laundry soap! What the hell was going on! And why were they runing away! It didn't matter why, They were gone and she was wasting time when she could be saving Kai!

She jumped into the soap and slowly made her way over to the completely sunken teen. Hilary untied him and broght his head to the surface. Random waves came and fushed the kids under. Hilary clutched Kai, seeing he wasn't awake. 

The two reached the shore and she layed the fallen teen down. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**chapter 7**_

_**"Dear Diary.**_

_**It had been a few days sense the boxers and underwear tried to drown Kai in laundry soap. Kai is okay, even though after he woke up, he was toppled over sick from consuming laundry soap. At least he smells mountain breeze fresh, right? **_

_**At the moment the two of us are under a tent we made out of dirty sheets, (Ew!) Kai has manged to make a fire out of rags. Which I'm thankful for.**_

_**We are lost at the moment. We haven't seen the washer nor the dryer sence the attach. And it hasn't stopped raining laundry soap. I fear the worse if this doen't let up. **_

_**-Hilary"**_

**"Hilary, what are you doing?" Kai asked tossing a few old cloths into the fire. **

**"What does it look like? I'm writing down stuff, so when people find our bodies they will know everything that happened to us." Hilary replyed simply.**

**"But why are you writing on white shirts?" Kai asked amused**

**"Does it look like i have a book on me?" Hilary sighed. "How long till we die?"**

**Kai sweatdroped. Had Hilary lost her sanity. Did she acually think they were going to die in a laundry room. 'The next big news! Boy and Girl dead. Cause of death, Lost in a laundry room' Yeah right... Although this was partly funny, Kai knew he had to get the girl to her right mind.**

**Kai sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Hilary, come on. Lets go look for the way out." Kai said as he held out a hand for the girl.**

**"Kai, It's raining out." Hilary mumbled sinking deeper in the cloths.**

**"Yes Hilary, it is raining. Raining Laudry soap. Come on, there has to be something with a hood somewhere." Kai frowned at the girls lost in hope. "And if we cant find the way out, we will come back and start writing somemore stuff on shirts."**

**Hilary gathered the rest of her hope and grabbed the hoodie that she had been laying on. **


	8. Chapter 8

wow, it's been a while. Sorry, had a bit of writers block. But after I started reading a couple of stories, I got back on track.

So, did anyone watch wrestlemania 23?

_I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you like my story. _

_and if you all have any ideas, feel free to tell me them! )! Cause, i really dont know where I'm going with this. When I first wrote this I had some kind of idea, but that was like a Long time ago, so yeah..._

_**wow, it's been a while. Sorry, had a bit of writers block. But after I started reading a couple of stories, I got back on track. **_

_**So, did anyone watch wrestle mania 23? **_

_**I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you like my story. **_

_**and if you all have any ideas, feel free to tell me them! )! Cause, i really don't know where I'm going with this. When I first wrote this I had some kind of idea, but that was like a Long time ago, so yeah...**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The two teens trudged through the laundry and laundry soap. The pouring soap hadn't let up since the incident. With only there normal cloths and a hoodie or jacket, the teens were wet to the bone. Hillary feeling what was left of her sanity leave, clung on to Kai. Feeling the girls weak, lifeless arms wrap around him gave the young teen a since of security. They'd been in this damned forsaken laundry room for just about a week, before all this the two toned haired teen would have stiffened, but now... **_

_**"Kai, I love you." The ruffled brown haired teen yelled. Well that was random. Kai paused. The poor girl, she must have went completely mad. He felt bad, this had to have been his fault. The rain, the war, everything was his fault, why not all of this? Hillary must now be traumatized. **_

_**"Hillary, I'm sorry for getting you in this mess, all I can do is blame myself. I promise you this." Kai paused, seeing the look in Hillary's eyes. He couldn't tell what the hell they were saying. "I promise you... I promise you I will get you a therapist. Hillary, it's okay, no one blames you for going insane." Kai said pulling the shocked girl into a hug.**_

_**"Kai, I'm not insane, I love you. I'm glad all this shit happened. It's brought me closer to you." She said pulling away from Kai.**_

_**"Hillary, it's okay. Don't try to hide it. I know this has been rough on you." He smiled. Hillary didn't really know if she should have been mad at the fact that Kai thought she was a maniac or if she should be happy that Kai really did care for her and was willing to spend thousands of dollars on a therapist just to help her. What a prince! "I know this great guy at home, he's a pastor and he'll help you." So much for the thousand dollar help, all she gets is a pastor she can talk to... "His name is David, he's a really sweet guy. I see him every Sunday when i go to church. Oh Hillary you'll love him." Well, it's not everyday you get to hear Kai talk about random pointless shit no one cares about while he thinks your insane and needs to talk to a freaking pastor. "Although there was this one time he told me to go fuck a tree and have baby logs... but besides that he's the best pastor you'll ever find." Like she was going to talk to a pastor that told people to go fuck a tree and have baby logs. What kind of pastor was that?!? **_

_**"Kai... shut the hell up. I'm not insane, I'm not a mania and I don't need help from a pastor that tells people to go fuck a tree and have baby logs. All I need is you! I love you Kai. Please, please say you love me!" She pleaded. Maybe sha wasn't insane, or maybe she needs more help than he thought...**_

_**well that was odd. **_

_**Has Hillary finally cracked?**_

_**Will Kai realize his love for the loud mouth girl?**_

_**Will the laundry soap rain ever stop?**_

_**Will the underwear and boxers succeed in killing Kai?**_

_**Why is this story so weird??!??**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Um... sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Hehe. _

_Anyways... I got this chapter Idea while I was logging on to tagged... So this might be completely random..._

"_**Kai! I haven't gone insane! I'm just stressed!" The girl screamed not even noticing the rain/laundry soap quit**__**"Your psychotic!"**_

"_**Do you even no what psychotic means?" The boy smiled while crossing his arms. Does any of us know the true meaning?**_

"_**Yes! It means... Crazy! Mla!" Hilary stuck her tongue out. Haha!**_

"_**No it means**__ psychotic-adjective relating to or suffering from a psychosis. noun a psychotic person. _

_-DERIVATIVES psychotically adverb.__**"Kai smirked glaring at the brown headed girl.**_

_**Hilary repeated Kai's definition in an annoyed child's voice**_

"_**Why are you mimicking me like an immature little kid." You tell her Kai. **_

"_**WTF? Did you just read that out of a dictionary?!?" Hilary glared a hole through him. What guy carries a dictionary around while washing cloths? **_

_**Psychotic ones maybe? **_

_**Kai just stood there and pulled out his cell, waving it in the air like it knew all. Cell phones can do all.. Why not know all? "No, I got it from **__Yahoo Answers __**on my phone**__**Who the fuck carries a dictionary into a laundry room?" You...**_

"_**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG" The girl ran a hand through her hair. He had a cell phone **__all __**this time... But once had he even tried to call for help!?! Is this the real Kai? An idiotic teen with disturbing blue hair?!? **_

_**Yea, but the hair makes him hot., so he's okay if he's really deep down dumb... All the cute ones are. Get over it Hil. He's only acting dumb because he likes you... well at least we think he does...**_

"_**Um... Stop talking IM, it's weird. What's the matter anyways... It just stopped raining..." Kai asked like the clueless boy he really is. **_

_**Someone strange to Someones mad...**_

_**Hilary slowly looked him in the eye. Has all this laundry soap gone it his beautiful head? "If you had a cell phone, why the hell didn't you call for help?!?" The girl practically forced the words out of her mouth. Rage building up inside her small body.**_

"_**I thought the laundry soap killed it... but it didn't... than the batteries died but from some miracle it's alive... randomly... really randomly... But anyways... I don't know..." Kai thought about it, holding his silver pride and joy in the palm of his hand. Thinking more deeper he said "And sides... who am I suppose to call for help? It's not like I can call 911, they'll get mad and think this is a prank call... I mean, how many kids get lost in a laundry room and call 911 for help..."**_

_**Hilary flared her arms in the air like the little, angry, chibi, anime character she is and stomped around! "You could have called Tyson!!!" **_

"_**I don't know his number..." Kai mumbled placing his phone in his pocket. Why would he ever need to call Tyson?**_

_**Because you teammates? Friends? Has he learned nothing?**_

"_**Oh dear Lord... I know it!" Hilary practically jumped out of her skin and tackled Kai; but thought against it. **_

_**That would be weird... **_

"_**Oh. Oh. Oh... You can call them..." Kai blushed and throw the phone to Hilary. She grabbed it and dialed.**_

_**With Tyson...**_

_-TV-_

_-shut up fatass!-_

_-Don't call me fat you fuckin Jew!- _

_-Cartman! Did you just say the 'F' word?!?-_

_-Jew?-_

_-No! He means fuck you fucking fatass!-_

_-Kyle-_

_-fuckody fuck fuck-_

_-How would you all like to go to the principles office?!?-_

_-How would you like to suck my balls-_

_-What did you just say?!!!?-_

_-Excuse me. Mr. Garrison, How would you like to suck my balls?!-_

_(that was just on South Park, I mean nothing against anyone who is Jewish. I love you all)_

"_**What the fuck? This show is funny!" Tyson laughed as he continued to watch TV.**_

"_**I know! I can't believe you never saw this!" Max shoved him playfully**_

"_**Yo home dawgs. Your two homies in da laundry room are on the- What the hell are you watchin dude! I told you south park is bad and full of stuff somebody your age shouldn't watch!" Grandpa yelled turning off the televison**_

_**Like that stopped anyone from watching it before...**_

"_**We weren't watching it! We were, um... flicking thought stations and... It just landed here when you walked in!" Tyson lied to his Grandfather. That my readers is the oldest excuse out there...**_

_**Back with the two**_

_**Hilary flipped the phone closed and looked at Kai.**_

"_**What happened?" He asked taking his phone back from Hilary.**_

"_**Nothing... lets keep walking..."**_

**_End of dis really random chapter.. next one they will get somewhere.._**


End file.
